The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Appletini’. Heuchera ‘Appletini’ was hybridized by the inventor on Jan. 30, 2012 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and initially assigned the breeder code 12-113-8. The seed or female parent was unreleased proprietary hybrid 11-8-1 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was an unreleased proprietary hybrid known only by the breeder code K11-52-16 (not patented) and the parents of K11-52-16 are ‘Mocha Mint’ (not patented) and ‘Milan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,682). The new invention has a mixture comprising Heuchera americana, H. brizoides, H. micrantha and H. villosa in the pedigree.
Heuchera ‘Appletini’ was first selected in the spring of 2013 and passed final evaluation in 2014 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Appletini’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2014 and by careful shoot tip tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Appletini’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.